Hurt
by AllAtOnce215
Summary: After a big fight with Bella, Charlie goes driving during a storm and tragedy strikes.Bella is left picking up the pieces of her life with her friends by her side, but is it too much for her to bare?AU AH B/E Em/R A/J terrible at summaries,just read pleas
1. Tragedy Strikes

DISCLAIMER-I OWN NOTHING

**Hurt**

BPOV

It had been about seven months since the Cullens moved to Texas. Carlisle got a job offer and the only reason he took it was because his father,who was sick and needed help getting around, lived there as well. It was hard on all of them, including me. Alice and Rosalie were my best friends since I was twelve, that was when I first moved to Forks to live with my dad. Alice was unique and energetic and pixie-like, beautiful in her own way. She always had a smile on her face and was constantly bouncing around, talking a mile a minute. Shopping was her obbsession, so she dragged me and Rosalie off to the mall with her whenever we had free time. Rosalie was the most caring, giving person I had ever met,she always very protective of us. Even though she was only older then Alice by a week, she felt she needed to be the motherly figure of the was never afraid of anything and never let anyone stand in her way. She was insanely beautiful and she was instantly loved by everyone she had two brothers, Emmet and Edward. Emmet was the jock type, if you only knew him from a distance, you might be scared of him, but once you actually got to see who he really was, you would find that he's like a big teddy bear. He was a few months older than us and him and Rosalie dated for a year, before her parents made her and her brother Jasper, Emmet's best friend, move to Switzerland because her dad's company was getting relocated. I still keep in touch with Rosalie, though it isn't always easy. Within that year, between the time Rosalie moved and the time Alice was supposed to move, Alice and I had become even closer than ever,realizing that things really did change when you least expected them we hung out every single minute we could and took countless pictures together, capturing the moments in a click and flash of a camera. Alice's other brother, Edward was our age. He was gorgeous, of course, but he never seemed to notice any of the girls around him. Alice told me repeatedly that it was because he only had eyes for me, but I found that hard to believe.

Edward was just about perfect. He could play piano, he could play sports, and he was smarter than anyone else I had ever met, including most adults. He hung out with me, Alice and Rosalie every once in a while, whenever Jasper was there. Him and Edward were best friends as day the Cullens moved was away one of the worst of my life. I lost one of my best friends in the world, along with a family I felt like I was apart of.I remember sobbing as I watched their car drive away, remember Alice promising me that we would remain best friends no matter what happened. I also remember Edward, and how he looked as he told me his true feelings for me. How a silent tear slid down his cheek as he kissed me gently on mine then whispered his goodbye.

Me and Alice kept in touch with each other, as we did with Rosalie, a lot in the beginning, but as we entered our senior year of high school, all on our own, we all felt as if we had drifted. Alice wrote me about two months ago that her grandfather had passed away, and how Carlisle had been miserable for the following two weeks.I wrote back expressing just how terribly sorry I was to hear about their loss, and how I wished more than anything that I could help.

Rosalie came back for a visit in May to see me graduate. We spent the entier week together, never leaving each others told of how she had met a guy with whom she'd fallen madly in love with named Francis, then admitted that although she met someone else, she still misses Emmet. I explained to her what Edward had said, and as I predicted, she smiled and said "I told you so." We laughed a lot that week, and when it was finally time for her to return home, she told me that she would call the minute she got talked for hours on end that night about high school, guys, summer vacation plans, and of course, college. She mentioned that she had applied to about 12 different schools in the US, but refused to tell me which ones, wanting it to be a suprise.

I called Alice the next day and she sounded estatic. I could preactically hear her smiling through the phone. She buzzed about how she got her acceptance letter to Washinton State, UCLA, and several more schools. She mentioned how she met a guy named Andrew and how she really liked him, but admited that she liked Jasper since the day she met him. I laughed and told her that I had known all along, and that Rosalie probably did as well. I casually asked how Edward was doing and was suprised when she handed him the phone instead of answering me. The two of us talked for about an hour, he kept telling me about how much he missed me, and I was finally able to tell him how I felt, that I knew there was something special about him from the day we met, and how I had always had feelings for him as an hour, we reluctantly hung up, with promises to stay in touch.

Now here I am, I'm now eighteen years old and still living in Forks. It is the end of July and in a matter of five weeks, I will be attending college. I'm sitting here in La Push with Jacob, Quill and Embry as they continue to make fun or and talk trash about my still-to-this-day best friends, Edward, Alice and Rosalie. I'm getting really fed up with this, too. Jacob has never liked Edward because I prefered to hang out with him, Alice and Rosalie in Forks, over him and his friends in and Embry used to like Rosalie, but Emmet warned them to stay since then, they've hated the Cullens and the Hales See, I had known Jacob since I was little and we used to be friends, but thats a story I would rather not get into.

I finally stand up, having had enough of this. "You know what guys? Shut up, okay? You didn't even know them. What you need to do is grow up and get lives, because if you did, you wouldn't be sitting around here making fun of people when you have no idea what your talking about in the first place." I say firmly,turning to leave.

Jacob gets up and grabs me by the arm to turn me, looks me in the eyes and says, "Why should we?It's not like they can do anything a thousend miles guess what?They're never coming back" I pull my arm from his grasp, pause for a second then slap him hard across the face.

I walk back to my truck, put the keys in the ignition, and drive off into the storm. As I drive away, I look at my rearview mirror and see that they are still starring after me.

By the time I get home, the rain is seeming to come down in buckets. I run to the front door and walk in the house. After I hang up my now drenched coat, I walk into the living room. Almost immediately, Charlie is screaming at me.

"Isabella Swan,how dare you be so rude to someone who is practically family?!?" he yells.

"What are you talking about?"

"Jacob just called and said you to had a huge fight and he tried appologizing but you completely blew him off!"

"Dad, they sat there and just kept insulting Edward and a while of not saying anything back, I told them to back off and to get laughed in my face and said 'Why should we?It's not like they can do anything now. There a thousend miles away,And guess what?They're never coming back.' So I stood up, slapped him across the face and tell me dad, how the HELL am I at fault here?" I scream back.

"First of all young lady, you never talk to me like that again, I am your father and you will treat me with respect. Second of all, Jacob is your best friend. You had no right to slap him. He's practically family." his voice booms.

"Dad look, I know he's the son you've never had but always wanted, but he's not and never has been my best 's a jerk that cant take a hint." I yelled back. "God, I cant wait to get out of this house." I continue under my breath, as I storm up the steps to my room.

"What was that?" he yells.

"I said I Cant wait to get out of this sooner I get to college the better!" I scream before I slam my door.

Theres no sound for a few moments, then the front door suddenly slams so hard, it shakes the whole house. I stare out my window as he gets in his car and drives away. A few hours pass as I sit in my room listening to music, trying to blow off steam. I look at the time and realize that its been almost three hours since he left. I begin feeling slightly nervous, just then a police cruiser pulls up in front of the house. I know something is instantly wrong because Charlie never parks out front, he always puts his car in the driveway.I dart out of my room and down the stairs as fast as I can without falling. I reach the door just as Officer Daniel's a good friend of my dad's, is ringing the bell. He has a somber look on his face that instantly tells me that something terrible has happened.

"Bella, theres been an accident." He begins, "Your father was driving on the freeway in the storm and the roads were really slippery. His car lost control and flipped over.I'm so sorry, Bella. He didn't make it.I'm so sorry" he explains, tears brimming at his dark brown eyes.

I feel myself begin to shake, as tears stream down my face. I soon fall to me knees sobbing, my arms wrapped around my torso to hold myself together. I am only vaugely aware that Officer Daniels has picked me up and placed me on the couch. He has been here before, so he knows where everything is. He lays me onto the couch and retrieves some blankets from the closet. He places one over me, places a glass of water on the floor next to me, along with two $20 with a note that said it was for food._**He's dead and Its all my fault **_I keep thinking to myself. How could this happen? The world as I know it, is shattered. I have no one. Mom and Phil still lived in Phoenix, I haven't seen any of my friends since graduation, and soon, I will no longer have anywhere to live. A million thoughts run through my head as I feel myself slipping into a deep, dreamless sleep.

I awake with a start as I realize that what happened yesterday was not, in fact, a dream as I had hoped it was. I spent last night in mourning over my father, now it was time to start planning. I had a million people to call and a million funeral arrangments to make. I deceide to shower before I do anything, so I go to the bathroom, take a quick, hot shower, get dressed into a pair of Charlie's old sweatpants and his favorite t-shirt. Then, I go to the kitchen and make coffee for myself, I was going to need the energy. I grab my cell phone from my room and make my way down stairs to the living room.

I'm about to begin making the horrid calls, when there is a knock at the door. Another friend of my fathers from the station.

"Hi, I'm Chuck. You must be Bella." He says sadly.

"Yeah, you must be a friend of my dad's" I reply.

"Yeah, we worked together. My family and I would just like to tell you that we are so terribly sorry about your loss. Charlie was a great man and anything we can do to help, please, let us know. Our number is on the card." He says as he hands me a basket filled with treats, from brownies, to chocolate chip cookies, to sugar cookies. "And also, word had already gotten out all over town. Everyone in Forks, as well as La Push know what happened, so just be prepared to get alot more food delievered within the next few hours." he lightly warns with a sad smile.

I thank him, take the basket, and close the door as he walks away. I take the basket over to my place on the couch, but just as I grab the phone to call my mom, the doorbell rings._**This is going to be a LONG day.**_ I think to myself. Phone still in hand, I walk over to the door, when I open it, I see a sad Billy Black along with Jacob on the other side of the door. Billy looks up at me, tears in his eyes, and hands me the dish in his lap.

"My famous lasanga, I know it's your favorite" he says in a voice that breaks my heart, "dont worry about the funeral arrangments.I'm going to take care of them. Just send me the list of people to invite, and I'll do the is hard enough on you as it is. Just relax and take it easy. It's going to be okay, sweetheart" he finishes

"Thank you so much, Billy" I reply, my voice breaking more with each word. I take the dish and look at Jacob.

"I'm so sorry, Bella" he says quietly, "For everything."

"Thanks Jake." I respond before closing the door.

I walk to the kitchen and put the dish on the counter.I finally begin to call my relatives, my mother was the hardest. I had to convice her that I would be fine here by myself and that I would be off to college soon anyway, I wouldn't be alone for much longer. She finally settled after an hour and forced me to let her make the rest of the calls to his family.

"You don't need to be the one who has to tell everyone" she insisted.

We finally hung up and there was another knock at the door. I dragged myself off the couch to go answer it. There was practically a line of people at my door with food in there hands, all with the same looks on their faces. Two more hours passed and I was still getting up every five minutes to answer the door. By six o' clock, the guests stopped showing up. I had no more room left in the kitchen for food, so I was using the living room as a place to put the food that didn't need to be kept refridgerated.

I am finally able to sit down and let the tears flow freely. I'm not sobbing, simply sitting here as my tears make there way down my face. Again I am interrupted, but not by the door this time. Now my cell phone is ringing. I instantly know who is calling by the ringtone. 'Wannabe' by Spice Girls suddenly fills the room. I smile slightly at the memory of why I made that Alice's ringtone, then it disappeares when I realize I hadn't told her yet. I press talk but don't say anything.

"Hello? Bella?" Alice's voice says through the phone. She sounds happy, I hate to be the one to ruin that.

"Hey Alice." I answer, my voice breaking. I hope she doesn't notice but of course, she does.

"Oh my God, Bella? Whats wrong? Are you okay?" she sounds worried

I pause for a moment. "Umm, no Alice. I'm-I'm not." I begin, trying to keep my voice even but failing miserably. "there was an 's dead" I choke out the last part,knowing it is the first time I'm actually saying it out loud.

There is complete silence on the other line. "., sweetie, I'm so, so sorry. I'm hoping on the first plane out of here and I'm coming to see you." She says quickly, I can hear her unzipping her suitcase as she speaks, as well as her voice breaking, like she is holding back a sob.

"No Alice, It's fine, really you don't have to." I try to reason, knowing it will get me nowhere.

"I'm going online now to buy tickets.I'm going to college in Seattle, that's why I called. I'll see you in a few Rose the minute we hang up Bella. Do you hear me? You have to tell her. She would want to know. My stuff is already getting shipped to Washington." She is so worried about me. I feel a lump rising in my throat and am about to speak, but she continues. "Okay, my tickets are ready and at the airport. I'm going to go tell my family that I'm leaving. I'll see you in about 5 you Bells" She says before she hangs up.

I debate over whether I should call Rosalie or not. I deceide that she deserves to know, and that if I don't Alice will find out and get mad.I dial Rose's number and she picks up after the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Rose, hey its me."

"Hey whats wrong hun? You sound happened?" I can hear her voice getting more anxious with every word.

"Charlie..he umm...he was in a car accident, and he umm..he died, Rose" I say for the second time in ten minutes.

"Oh my God, Bella, my God, Bella I'm so sorry. I really wish there was something I could do. I'll try to get out of here as soon as I can but who knows when that will be." she whispers, I could hear the pure sadness in her voice.

"Rose, you don't have 's fine,really" I try to was easier to settle with.

"Okay, but I am coming back in a week. Thats when I'm coming back to the states 't you get my letter? I'm coming back to the US for college." she says as she attempts to lighten the mood. I'm thankful for that.

"Really? Rose, thats great!" I smile a genuine smile for the first time since I heard about the accident. "Alright well I really wish I could talk more but I'm really tierd and Alice is going to be here sometime within the next five hours, so I should get some sleep." I say sadly.

"Okay, Bella. Have a good night. Sleep well and call me tomorrow. I love you,Bells" she says before she hangs up.

I put my head back for a minute and try to relax. It is just now that I realize something. The familiar smell hits my nostrils and makes me snap my head up. I pull the sleeve of the shirt up to my nose and breath in the smell of Charlie's calogne. Its familiar and comforting, just like Charlie had always been.

I must have drifted off because the next thing I know, I'm being woken up by someone banging frantically on the front door. I get up and walk quickly over to get it. I don't register who it is right away, as I'm still barely awake. Then I see,I mean really see who it is. Standing not four feet in front of me is Alice. But she isn't alone, behind her is Emmet and Edward.

"What are you guys..? I mean.." I try to speak but I'm too suprised to form sentences.

"They wouldn't let me leave till I agreed that they could come." she says gently.

"oh Bella" she says as she pulls me into a hug. Tears that were brimming my eyes, now begin to pour down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry. I'm here for you, we all are. And we're not of us 're all staying in Seattle for school and until then,we're staying here to make sure your okay." she whispers gently.

We finally let go, and I feel myself being pulled into another hug. Emmet wraps his huge arms around my back and says that he's here for me.

Then, when Emmet releases me, I look at Edward. His emerald green eyes stare back at mine, and before I know it, he's embracing me, whispering things like "It's okay" and "It's alright, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." I find myself sobbing into his arms. He gently scoops me up into his arms, takes me up to my room and lays me gently on my bed. After he tucks me in, he kisses my forehead and turns to leave the room.

"Edward" I croak out. He turns back to look at me, his face full of concern.

"Yes, sweet Bella"

"Please..could you..stay? I don't want to be alone." I manage to get out between sobs.

"Of course,Love. Anything for you." he says sweetly, as he lays next to me and puts his arm around my shoulders. I cuddle closer to him, and soon drift off into yet another deep, dreamless sleep.


	2. Comfort in a Friend

Hey everyone, thank you SO much for your reviews. I really appreciate you all like Chapter two.

Disclaimer-I own NOTHING!

Hurt

I wake up to the smell of bacon and eggs being made in the kitchen. As I get up and make my way downstairs, I hear the faint sound of Emmet laughing quietly as the bacon sizzles in the frying pan. I reach the bottom step and as I look around at my best friends, I realize that it has been way too long since I've actually seen last night, of course.

"Good morning" I say, as I stretch my arms out in front of me. They all look at me at once and I'm suprised when they don't give me the same look that I got all day yesterday, one full of sorrow and pity. Instead, they smile as if nothing had changed. I can tell by the look in their eyes that they are worried as well, but I can also see that they trust me and know that I won't let this take over my life.

"Morning Bella" They say back in unision. I walk into the living room and take a seat next to Edward on the couch. I lean my head on his shoulder as he wraps his arm around me.

"How did you sleep?" he asks gently.

"Better than I thought I would." I respond. I snuggle closer to his side as I take in his scent, and notice just how comfortable I am in his arms.

"I've missed you,Bella" Edward whispers lightly as he strokes my hair.

"I've missed you too. You don't understand how happy I am that you guys are here" I say back, in a voice just above a whisper.

I lift my head so I can look into his eyes but what I see suprises me. Concern and adoration are reflected in his eyes, and I can only guess that mine show the same. Before I know it, his lips are on mine, his hand at my cheek. His lips slowly and gently caress mine as they world outside of the two of us melts away.

We break apart at the sound of Emmet clearing his throat. I can feel my face growing redder with each passing second in silence.

"Umm..Breakfast is ready." he says with a smirk on his face before turning and walking back to the kitchen.

Edward remains silent through breakfast, as do I, only answering Alice and Emmet's questions about the accident.

After breakfast, Alice asks what I'm planning to do about the funeral arrangments, and I watch as Emmet moves uncomfortable at the sound of Jacob Black's name.

"hey guys, I think I'm going to go up to my room, I sort of want to be alone right now. I'll see you guys later." I say as I move away from the table and go back up to my room.

I close my door as I enter my room, and take out the loose floor board. I reach down and pull out shoe box full of items from my childhood. I take off the lid and as I look down at the pictures, letters, and tiny gifts I got as a child, memories of my father flood my mind as tears begin to blur my vision.

I reach into the box and pull out a stack of pictures. The first is one of me and Charlie my first summer here when I came to visit. I was six years old and in the picture, I'm sitting on top of the police cruiser with Charlie standing next to me. I run my thumb over the image of him and try to blink back my tears. My attempt has the opposit affect as it causes my tears to flow over and down my cheeks.

I don't hear the door open, and I only realize that Edward has come in when I suddenly see him sit down next to me.

"Hey" he whispers quietly.

"Oh, hi." I respond, wiping away the tears that have fallen.

"listen, about what happened earlier.." he begins

"I think it was a mistake." I finish, but immediately regret the words as I see the look on his face. It's the look of utter heartbreak

"Oh no! Oh god , I meant that my dad just died yesterday and I think I just need some time to process. I don't think what happened this morning was a mistake because I don't feel the same way you do, because I do feel the same. I really do. But I just to take some time and try to figure out how I'm going to deal with all of when I'm ready, not that I expect you at wait around for me, but when I'm ready, if your still interested, I'll let you know." I explain.

Edward lightly places his finger below my chin and lifts my head so I can look at him.

"I would wait till the end of forever for you, Bella. I would never push you into anything you're not ready for. And know that I'm always here for you, as long as you need me. I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to." he says in a voice just above a whisper. This brings me back to tears.

"Thank you" I respond, hearing my voice crack. He smiles and looks at the box on the floor.

"Whats all this?" he asks. I smile back and begin to tell him stories of my childhood. From my birthday parties, to summers spent here with Charlie before I officially moved in, to when he came to Phoenix one summer and he and Phil got into a huge fight. We spent hours in my room talking, me crying, and laughing about memories of my past. I was touched when he seemed genuinly interested in every word I was saying, like he was saving it to memory.


	3. The Funeral

Disclaimer-I own Nothing

Hurt

Chapter 3

The days have flown by lately and it has now been a week since Charlie's death. As I stand here, surrounded by our family and friends, I can't help but to think of how I am at fault for all of this. If we hadn't gotten into that fight, he would still be here with us.

So as the rain falls down from up above, and I look at the mourning faces of my fathers loved ones, it is clear to see just how loved he was. Tears fall from every set of eyes that beholds his desending coffin, mine included. A quiet sob escapes my lips as I think about the things he will never get to see me do. The events in my life that he will miss out on. My wedding day, my college graduation, the birth of my first child, my first day of college, and so many others.

I cover my mouth as another sob escapes and feel a warm hand grab hold of my other one. I look to my left to see Edward standing with a somber look on his face. As I look to my right, I see my mother, tear running along her rosey cheeks. She's not sobbing, but it is very clear that she is in just as much pain as I am in, and that she is holding it in for my sake.

"Would anyone like to say a few words on behalf of this beloved man?" the minister asks.

I step forward towards the podium. "I prepared a song that I would like to sing, on behalf of my father." I say before I start. I motion to Alice to begin the music.

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh

I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there

My voice begins to crack.

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh

Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, oh

If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
By hurting you.

As I finish, I step away from the podium, I fall to my knees sobbing. I begin crying so hard, I can barely breath. I hear several people around me begin to sob as well. Just then, I feel two warm hands begin to pull me up off the ground. I stand and turn, now sobbing into his chest.

An hour passes and we are now inside. My crying has subsided and I'm now almost completely numb. The wake for Charlie is going on and while most stayed in respect for him, other thought of it to be too painful to deal with. So here I sit, surrounded by Alice, Emmet, and Edward. Edward is to my right, and Alice to my left while Emmet sits almost directly in front of me. Edward has his arm around my shoulder and is gently rubbing it as Alice has my hand in hers. Emmet plays with my other hand until we all hear a familiar voice call my name.

"Bella!" Rosalie calls.

I immediately look up to see her making her way across the room. I'm up in half a seccond and we are embracing. I find myself sobbing as she gently strokes my back. We eventually seperate and as she greets the others, I stand by myself watching. Edward, not even bothering to greet Rosalie, is at my side in an instant.

"You want to go for a walk?" he asks quietly. "Get away from this for a little bit?"

I look him in the eyes, greatful for this idea. "Yeah, I do thanks."

Me and Edward leave the building and begin to walk around in the rain. Neither of us have said anything in a while, so I deceide to begin.

"Edward, look. I just want to thank you so, so much for everything. You've been there for my throughout this entier thing. I mean, Alice and Emmet have too but you constantly made sure I was okay. You never let me feel like I was alone in this. If I ever began to fall to pieces you have been there to pick them up and put me back together. I've never had somebody protect and take care of me the way you have over these last few days. I really can't thank you enough for all you've done for me." As I finish, tears begin to brim at my eyes,spilling over and my voice begins to crack.

He stops and turns to me, taking my hand in his and holding it against his chest. "My sweet Bella, you never have to thank me. I do all this because I care about you, love." He wipes my tears away with his free hand,lingering on my cheek as he speaks, "I wish I could take away all the pain and suffering that you have had to go through and make it all go away. It kills me to see you in so much pain. I would give you the world if I thought it would make you feel better, but I know that nothing can take away the hurt that comes with losing a parent. But just know that I'm here for you, Isabella. Forever and always."

I'm speachless, as every word he just said has taken my breath away.

"Bella?" he asks.

"Oh yeah? Oh, I'm sorry I just..That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I'm sort of at a loss for words."

"It's perfectly fine, love" he says with a dazzling smile. It is at this very moment that I'm realizing it. I'm falling in love with Edward Cullen. I always sort of known something like this would happen, just not with Edward, and definately not at Charlie's funeral. Tears begin to slowly make their way back down my cheeks, as Edward slowly wipes them away. We walk back to the building hand in hand, awaiting the stares we are sure to get as we enter.


End file.
